Just live with it
by Thousandcrystals
Summary: After a long day of training Gokudera is at his wits end. But Reborn has a plan to improve our favorite Storm Guardians technique. Being bitten to death by Hibari isn't even the worst part of this damn 'training' The things Gokudera does for the Tenth...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hitman Reborn, not even a little bit. Yeah, I'm disappointed too. **

**~o~**

Rain and storm.

Two elements as different as black and white, and yet always together.

The Rain was calm, soothing, and could solve any problem through peace.

The Storm was angry, overpowering, and was the driving force in battle.

Two elements like these could never live in harmony…could they?

~o~

"Oi, idiot!" Gokudera complained, casting an angry glance at the grinning teen beside him. "Did you hear me?"

"Hm? I heard you just fine," Yamamoto said with a laugh. He stretched his arms behind his head and grinned all the wider. "I think I'd like to hear you say it again though."

Gokudera flushed, clenching his fist. Damn that Reborn, this was all his fault. "No way in hell I'm saying it again! Once is enough, baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Suit yourself. Hey, we're going to need some stuff though, aren't we? We'll see if we can get permission from Hibari to use the field after school hours, and we can use the equipment there. Don't you think?"

"I don't give a damn how you do it," Gokudera griped, "And I'm only doing this because the Tenth asked me to, hear?"

"I know, I know," The black haired teen said with a soothing tone. He started whistling, completely at ease. Gokudera grimaced. Why he had to get lessons from this idiot, he would never know. But Reborn had insisted it was for 'training purposes' after all…

"_Not good enough," Reborn said, shaking his head after witnessing Gokuderas latest bomb strategy. "You're getting predictable. A Storm Guardian has to be spontaneous, and flexible. I'm seeing the same thing over and over again."_

"_I-I see," Gokudera said, looking at the ground. He brightened. "Maybe if I-" He grabbed more bombs, doubling the amount he'd been holding. Reborn sailed through the air and kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground and making his unlit bombs scatter. _

"_Wrong!" _

"_Reborn, maybe you're being a bit harsh," Tsuna said from the side, trying to calm his tiny home tutor down. _

"_Are you disagreeing with my training regime student?" Reborn said, his green gun pointed at him menacingly. _

"_Hiiiii!" Tsuna shrieked, jumping back, "Reborn, you can't pull a gun out in public!" _

"_So as you can see, something needs to be done," The baby said, completely ignoring the future Vongola boss "You need someone who can help you break out of this pattern. If you don't you're never going to get better." _

"_So, a new tutor?" Gokudera said, brows knitted together as he considered this. If it would help him become stronger for the Tenth…._

"_That's right," Reborn said, "Your tutor has to be adaptable, easygoing, and most of all, hardworking." His black eyes glinted. He pointed at the silver haired teen. "Your new tutor will be Yamamoto Takeshi!"_

"_Hell no!" Gokudera responded immediately, anger flashing through him at the very thought. Like that baseball idiot could teach him anything. He would just practice more, and he could improve on his own._

"_I thought you might say that," Reborn said, sighing dramatically. "I guess that means you aren't qualified for 'that'. Too bad."_

"_I'm not qualified for what?" Gokudera said cautiously. Reborn smirked. _

"_For being the Tenths right hand man of course." Gokudera stiffened and Reborn continued. "The Right hand of the Vongola has to be able to handle any situation, even if he doesn't like it. If you can't even train with Yamamoto for a day, you could never deal with the responsibility. Tsuna wouldn't even want you then."_

"_Er, Reborn, don't you think that's a little…" Tsuna started, only to trail off as an intense aura filled the air around them. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna squeaked, automatically flinching back at the murderous fire surrounding the silver haired teen. _

"_It's only for a day, right?" Gokudera ground out, his eyes shadowed. He looked up, staring intensely at Tsuna. "I won't fail you Tenth! You can count on your right hand man for anything!"_

"_O-of course! I knew that," Tsuna stuttered, blown away by the strength of the teens commitment, "I think it's great that you and Yamamoto are going to spend some time together…"_

"_If the Tenth thinks so, then it must be a good idea!" Gokudera said passionately. He turned back to Reborn. "So what is this special training going to be? Evasive maneuvers? Special bomb techniques?" _

_The small home tutor smirked wider. _

"_Baseball."_

~o~

**A/N Tahdah! Chapter 1, done and up! If you want me to continue, click that little link that says 'review' and let me know what you think! This is my first fan fiction so I'm a bit nervous. Be nice please! **

**Kay, Thousandcrystals out. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hitman Reborn or a truckload of pineapples. Yeah, I'm disapointed too.

~o~

"Ok Gokudera, lets start with the basics," Yamamoto said, smiling encouragingly. "There are the four bases, the in and outfields, and the pitchers mound is the raised spot in the center. You see?"

"Yeah yeah, I knew _that_ already," Gokudera grumbled, "I'm not a complete idiot like you. When will we start the actual training?"

"You sure you know everything?" Yamamoto said doubtfully, "What about the rules?"

"The point of the game is to get as many 'scores', or 'runs' as possible within the nine allotted innings, unless extended by a tie score," Gokudera said, rolling his eyes at the simplicity of it.

"Alright then, how do you get a homerun?" The Rain guardian quizzed.

"A home run is a score made by an offensive player who advances from batter to runner and touches first, second, third and home bases in that order. The order of the bases is in a counter-clockwise direction around the square from home to first, etc," Gokudera rattled off, quoting the book he had read the night previous word for word. Yamamoto looked impressed.

"Looks like you do know about baseball! Haha, in that case we can start on practice right away!" He grinned enthusiastically and tossed Gokudera a helmet. "Put this on. We'll try batting first."

Gokudera slipped the scratched blue baseball helmet over his head with a feeling of trepidation. Baseball was a sport for idiots like Yamamoto, not the future right hand man of the Vongola. He shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Alright, here's your bat," Yamamoto said from behind, making him jump. Gokudera took the light colored wood in his hand, looking it over critically. A 36" bat, made of pine. He nodded in satisfaction. It was a little longer than the standard length, but it was better suited for his reach. He swung the bat experimentally and broke into a victorious grin. It just went to show that careful study and preparation was the way to go. None of this 'make it up as you go' crap.

"Now let me show you how to hold it," Yamamoto said, positioning himself behind the silver haired teen. He put a tan hand over his pale, adjusting it slightly.

Gokudera flushed and pulled angrily away. "I can do it myself!" He snapped. He arranged his hands at the bottom of the bat, carefully copying what he'd seen in his book. Piece of cake.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Your hands are too….criiiick, and your shoulders are shshshsh. Here," He said, gently adjusting Gokuderas shoulders to a more relaxed stance, ignoring the Storm Guardians splutters. "There, you see? Hold that stance and we'll start," The grinning teen instructed.

Yamamoto slipped on a glove and jogged over to the pitchers mound. Gokudera stood in the batters box, holding the long wooden bat. He grimaced. Just one day of this. Then the Tenth would recognize his value as a right hand man for sure!

"I'll start off easy," Yamamoto said with a grin. He started to swing his arm in an underhanded throw. Gokudera tensed, holding onto the bat a little tighter. Suddenly, Yamamoto's eyes sharpened, and he changed his stance. He threw the baseball so fast Gokudera didn't have time to blink.

The baseball hit the back of the batters box, smoking slightly.

"Oi! What's the big idea Baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted, "You could have killed me!"

"Haha sorry! I guess I got a little carried away," Yamamoto said sheepishly, "Lets try again. Remember to swing."

"Of course I would be stuck training with an overboard idiot like this," Gokudera muttered, hitting his head with his palm. Yamamoto readied himself for another swing, and Gokudera tensed, preparing himself. As expected, Yamamoto changed stance mid throw, hurling the baseball as fast as a bullet. Gokudera swung wildly as the baseball whizzed past his head, missing by a mile.

"That's not right," Yamamoto called out to him, "You have to swing like whooooshah! Then the ball goes pingg! Got it?"

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Gokudera yelled back, annoyed. Stupid baseball idiot. He widened his stance, determined to hit the next one no matter what. He refused to be shown up by Yamamoto of all people.

Yamamoto got ready to pitch the next ball. "Haha, you seem pretty into this. Maybe you should join the baseball team! I could coach you one on one if you wanted."

"WHAT? HELL NO!" Gokudera shouted, caught off guard. His angry swing went sideways, and miraculously managed to connect with the ball. The crack of impact echoed through the field and the ball went soaring….the wrong direction.

All the blood drained out of Gokudera's face as a window on the third floor exploded. "M-maybe he didn't see that," He rationalized shakily. He had no sooner completed the thought when a black figure stood on the roof.

Even from this distance Gokudera could feel a wave of hostility emanating from the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Gokudera suddenly wished he'd never gotten out of bed that morning.

"Time to run?" Yamamoto said, hushed.

"You think?" Gokudera snapped back. He dropped the bat on the sandy ground and the two ran for dear life.

~o~

This chapter was alright I suppose. Totally fun to write about though. I was a little disappointed to not get any reviews the first chapter, but I am a beginner after all, so its to be expected. Thanks to all who added this story to favorites and alerts, and thanks to all for reading this far!

-Thousandcrystals :)


End file.
